Cameo Characters
Cameo Characters are present in almost all big Deep-Sea Prisoner's works, they are small winks to other works. The importance of said characters is practically null, sometimes even decorative. In Mogeko Castle Sametrain.png|Imika and Nataka Mogeko Castle-Obsolete Dream cameo .jpg|Kurotsuno, Met and Hanten Parlor.png|Strange Mogeko's Room Thegrayanime.png|TGG "Anime" IcedAnime.png|Ice Scream "Anime" Mettalk Yonaka.png|DJ Met 013.png|Mistery At the start of the game Imika Yuhjima and Nataka Kurokawa are at plain sight, having a conversation. Inside the castle you can also find Kurotsuno searching for her phone, and Hanten and Met searching for Kurotsuno, they will talk to each other or themselves, but never to Yonaka. Kurotsuno can also be found multiple times in the form of statues. In the early game there is a small letter written by Sullivan for Olivia.[[Sullivan#Quotes|Letter of Sullivan found on the first floor of Mogeko Castle]] In Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room, you can find 2 small statues of Yonaka and Wadanohara. There are 2 televisions in the castle, showcasing "animes" of'' The Gray Garden'' and'' Ice Scream'' where you can see a big part of both casts. Later in the Bonus Room you can find Met again, hosting the "Bloody Radio" show. Some hidden images can be found around the castle, the first one featuring a character who looks somewhat like Etihw, the second one showing a mysterious character and the third image shows dead birds. Post-game in the credits, you can see a teaser for'' General Hashasky's Great Adventure'' in which you are able of seeing Moge-kov and Pancetta In The Gray Garden In certain zone of the graveyard there is a sign that says: "Graveyard" A place to forget all and rest. But all of this is no more than appearance. You can find 6 graves from the ancestors of certain characters. Locations for the graves are: Yosaflame: Row 3; Grave 6. Sherbet: Row 6; Grave 5. Rigatona: Row 10; Grave 2. Cranber: Row 11; Grave 9. Ciel: Row 8; Grave 10. Lost: Row 8; Grave 9. In Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Foundyoumoge.png|Mogeko Tsumuriisle.jpeg|Tsumuri Lonelynoir.jpeg|Noir Witchworldbridge.png |Witches Bar.jpeg|Maekami's Bar Lmao radio.png|The Squid and Rock There are 3 letters about the surface that Irena has in her house, these are from Reley Lo, her sister. You can find multiple chests with a Mogeko inside them, that give you nothing. Tsumuri is seen in an unreachable place of Hydrangea Isle. Noir is seen in Lonely Isle. When Daimajo gives Wadanohara the speech of what it means to be a witch, a cutscene with multiple witch silhouettes plays. Each silhouettes corresponding to a different witch. Witches in that cutscene in order: Chlomaki, Shiroame, Kaen, Tetzusora, Tokionome, Hanahata, Wadanohara, Starlit Night, Bloody Mary, Sagan, Amemiya, Touya, Tuchikure, Shiroma, Kagimori, Ptomain, Ziki, Yohira, Possibly The Twig Witch, Syakomori and Daimajo. In the Bonus Room video "Merc Aftermath" there are other characters unrelated to The Merc Trio like Giltz, Gyakuten, Sullivan, Maekami, and possibly Benihotaru and No Nonsense Demon. In another Bonus Room video "The Squid Returns", Rock is seen finding the Squid in Iceberg Isle after being defeated. In Obsolete Dream In page 1 of the third chapter you can see the heads of Giltz and Sirius in the second picture. Later in page 4 you can see the cover with Chlomaki and her familiars Lobco, Silone, Mikazki and Shizk in their animal form. In chapter 8, Chikemuri is mentioned and shown being bullied by Hanten in a frame of page 19. In The Sun's Curse Next to the silhouette of Igls Unth, you can see a small silhouette that belongs to Rieta. References Category:About Category:Mogeko Castle Category:The Gray Garden Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea‏‎ Category:Obsolete Dream Category:The Sun's Curse‏‎